An interferometric measuring device of this type is described in German Published Patent Application No. 198 08 273. In this conventional measuring device, the optical system of the measuring device in the interferometric measuring system is divided into two subsystems by coherence multiplexing: a modulation interferometer and a probe section. This probe section is easy to use, and includes a measuring head which enables measurements to be made even in relatively long, narrow boreholes. The measuring device is configured for multiwavelength interferometry, thereby extending the measurement range. For performing all-around scanning of a surface, in general the measurement object itself or the measuring device is rotatably driven. The drive operation is not always easy to perform, which may adversely affect the accuracy of the measurement.
In another interferometric measuring device of this type described in German Published Patent Application No. 198 19 762, various compact measuring probes are proposed for the measurement system, and the creation of the scanning motion may be associated with similar problems as mentioned above.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 126 475 describes a method and a device for contactless measurement of actual positions and/or the outline of rough surfaces, based on the concept of the multiwavelength heterodyne interferometer and including one or more lasers as a light source. Based on the principle of phase evaluation, the heterodyne technology may allow the influence of vibrations to be substantially suppressed; however, the above-referenced problems may arise with this procedure as well.